Known circuits for decoding such television signals utilize notch filters or line comb filters for separating the chrominance component from the luminance component of the signals. In such arrangements, according to the particular embodiments, various kinds of disturbances arise, as for example a shrinking of the luminance bandwidth which, in effect, is a decrease of luminance resolution or crosstalk, known as cross color or cross luminance